Naruto as the Grey One
by Black Bubblegum Guy
Summary: naruto is torchered by a mob and sent to the jedi temple courescant and raised and trained by Aalay Secura. after he grows up many women from the jedi temple flock to him to start the grey order. naruto/femm obi/femm mace/many femmale ocs. naru/Aalay mother son relationship.
1. Torture and to a New World

**DISCLAIMER: this is the only chapter im puting this so listen up : i do not own the naruto or star wars manga or movie if i did i wouldnt be living in a cockroach infested building.**

**WARNINGS: THE IS VERY GRAPHIC TORCHER OF MINORS AND VERY TWISTED STUFF IN THIS FIC ALSO THERE WILL BE LEMONS SO IF YO DONT LIKE OR YOUR UNDER 18 DONT READ BY LAW. I RECCOMEND NOT TO READ IF YOUR NOT OVER 21 UNLESS VERY MATURE.**

**A/N PLZ GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA FOR CONTINUING TO WORK WITH ME JADE TATSU**

A boy of eight years old was lying in an alley way naked, bleeding from his chest, legs, pelvic area, and his head. A mob of people were standing around him, murmuring as the boy looked around with terrified eyes. All of a sudden a woman with pink hair wearing a total white outfit walked forward holding a girl's hand. The woman told the girl with blonde hair to cut off the boy's balls so he can never reproduce. The girl looked at the boy as her mom handed her a kunai with blood on it. The girl walked forward misty eyed cause of her innocence and grabbed the boy's dick with one hand and sliced his balls off hesitantly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the boy as the dull kunai sliced slowly threw skin, muscle, cartilage, and veins.

Blood spurted everywhere. As the boy screamed the girl started laughing slowly at first, then became hysterical as blood splattered in her hair dappling it a dark red.

Now there is a legend throughout the galaxy that this young girl didn't know about. If you spill the blood of an innocent and it hits the roots of your hair, your hair will slowly turn dark red. It will first start as a very light pink but as it grows out it turns darker and darker until you become addicted to spilling blood. The effects of the curse had not been seen since long before the first civilized society in the galaxy. Also it states if the victim survives, within twenty four hours the victim will be transported somewhere safe, and must be trained by the first person they look at. It will start a bond between them, whether that is love of a man and woman or the love of a parent and child.

Naruto had passed out and started to convulse as blood squirted out of where his testicles used to be.

The Hokage showed up on the scene once the villagers had left and he saw the boy. The Hokage let an ear piercing hollow scream that was heard throughout the whole village. He picked up the boy and ran all the way to the hospital in record time, and told them to save the boy. It took them four days and sixteen blood transfusions to save him. The Hokage always had some of his blood on hand for if this had ever happened. The doctors tried several times to reattach his testicles doing all they could until finally a dark red cloak of energy surrounded his pelvic area and regrew his balls then the veins and then his muscle and skin.

The boy was in a peaceful sleep throughout this but as the damage was fixed the boy woke up and asked the Hokage the Leader of his village where Sasha was. Sasha was his nick name for the Hokage's secretary because Sasha sounds like an ugly name to him and with her pink hair she was like an overzealous banshee. As Naruto sat there hoping that he could gain the ability to have a normal life. The banshee in question walked into the room and started talking to the Hokage. Naruto motioned the Hokage over with a hug but told him she did this to him.

The Hokage nodded and grabbed a vase next to the bed in the hospital and broke it over the woman's head and rose up three fingers. Four masked people wearing cloaks of dark brown appeared and saluted. The Hokage told them to take her to the T&I Department to be questioned. If found guilty, she would be sentenced to become a baby factory for the rest of her child bearing days for the bloodline holders that didn't have wives or girlfriends. After that she would work in the slave mines outside the village till she died.

As Naruto was lying there alone that night a bright light engulfed him as he was sent to another place. Twenty four hours had passed since he survived and the curse, unknown for so long, took effect. He disappeared in a swirling vortex of colors and warmth and felt safe. He came to stop in a circular room with chairs.

"Hmmmmmmm… A youngling has found his way in here, he has," said an old weird voice.

The boy was about to look at the person till he heard a beautiful female voice off to his left and looked there first.

He met the eyes of a blue woman with long ear looking things that dangled and a very curvy figure. As their eyes met, they both looked a little dazed and the boy jumped up and ran at the woman. He leapt at her with his arms wide open and wrapped his arms around her neck, nuzzling into her collar bone with his cheek.

"Whoa, there lil' one! What's wrong?"

"I was hurt," spoke the boy. "Umm, what's your name pretty blue lady?"

"Aalay Secura," giggled the blue woman. "What's yours?"

"… naruto uzumaki….."

PS: PLZ REVEIW O AND FLAMES WILL BE FRIED AND SERVED WITH MASHED POTATOS AND GRAVY.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM GRAVY


	2. the lovers and the new world

12 years later:

A purple blade swings down with a hum as a blue blur ducks and moves to the left. the purple blade is held by a blond teen of about eighteen, hes wearing a tan cloak with the hood up and black pants. The blond was non other than the boy that was sent to this world 12 years ago named Naruto Uzumaki. "That's good let the force flow through you, my young Padawan" said the blue blur as she blocked the last attack barely. "That will be enough for now." Said Aayla as she turned off her lightsaber.

As Naruto shut down his lightsaber a black woman walked in with a impassive face and then smiled and ran to naruto and gave him a hug. "Are we about ready to go my love" said the black woman. "almost my love are the others ready to go." Said naruto to his lover. As they left a small green puppet looking guy came around the corner with a brown haired young female and three red females with blue looking long ears that come from the side of there face to just below there girls in the group ran at naruto and jumped on him giving him many hugs.

As naruto let them down he turned to yoda which was the green guy and said "yoda im sorry but we don't agree with the jedi code we don't belong here." Yoda looked at naruto and said. "I understand young one but don't be so hasty it's a hard job making a order you should stay here and try to cope with our laws."

"im sorry yoda we cant but I would like to make a alliance with the jedi order when we get up and running so you know we wont attack you by the way thank you for everything..

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

As they got of the ship on there new world all any one can think was beautifull.

Where did they end up whats the world looks like find out next time

cya


End file.
